theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Fury
The Furies is the name for all elementals of Draenor and all of them try to keep the world in balance. After the destruction of Draenor, many Furies have disappeared. Among the furies, there are not slag elementals upon the plateau where the elements live in purity. This purity is maintained by the cycle of rebirth. The Furies at the Throne of the Elements in Outland are extremely powerful elementals, but they are no more all that it is to be earth, or water, than a handful of soil or a drop of water is all that it is to be earth or water. It is a complex idea. There are many similarities between the elemental spirits of Draenor and their counterparts on Azeroth, but also many differences that Alliance or Horde shaman will be forced to adapt to. Whereas the elements of Azeroth are in constant conflict, the elements of Draenor strive for balance within themselves. This is especially evident in the Throne of Elements in Nagrand, where the greatest elemental furies of Draenor have convened peacefully since the dawn of the world. Be warned, however: if the chaos of war on Draenor throws the elements out of balance, they may lash out at each other... and anyone caught between them. History The Burning Crusade Despite the destruction of Draenor, some Furies remain in Outland. Many are found in Nagrand. Four powerful Furies representing the four elements are located at the Throne of the Elements near Garadar. The Earthen Ring placed members there to make certain the Furies wouldn't be bothered by trivialities; that only those in need of their wisdom or sincere in offering aid could speak with them. But this was just a courtesy as the Furies are imposing and can handle themselves. The Furies in Shadowmoon Valley were corrupted or enraged when Gul'dan shattered the land and severed the orcs' ties with the elements. The Earthen Ring captured the souls of Furies in order to commune with them and find a way to heal the land. They revealed that Cyrukh the Firelord was awakened and driven insane by the shattering, throwing the elements into turmoil. In order to redeem the elements, adventurers reconstructed Gul'dan's Cipher of Damnation to summon Cyrukh and defeat him. The Shattering: Prelude to the Cataclysm Aggra brought Go'el to meet the four Furies at the Throne of the Elements. He asked them to help him understand what was causing Azeroth's elemental spirits to suffer. Kalandrios was uninterested in the plight of Air in a foreign world while his own essences suffer in Outland. Incineratus was also more troubled by the plight of his own, but still regretted being unable to help Go'el without some essence of Azeroth's Fire. He instead gifted Go'el with the fire of passion to do what was needed. Aborius wished that he could help Go'el or impart a gift like Incineratus, but was only able to show compassion and provide words of encouragement. Gordawg also couldn't provide insight into Azeroth's spirits until Go'el presented a stone from Azeroth. Gordawg ate the stone and experienced its fear of being broken and shattered, likening it to the fear he tasted right before Draenor was destroyed. Warlords of Draenor (Alternate Universe) During a ritual, Drek'Thar heard the cry of a Fury. Beaten, half consumed, and shattered by ancient magics, the Fury is the prisoner of the magnaron Kron, the Flame Breaker. It has been fragmented, its pieces scattered on the wind or consumed by scavengers. In order to free the fury, Drek'thar becomes one with Exurotus, and starts on the path of becoming this world's greatest shaman. An earth fury, Kronus, is later empowered by Archdruid Atomik in order to assist the Horde in battle in Ashran. Gordawg and a large number of furies are captured by the Pale and enslaved. The plateau has grown unstable, causing the elemental spirits there to devolve and mutate. Its imbalance has created Magmire, a slag elemental who was both fire and earth elemental. So long as Gordawg was absent from the throne, the imbalance in the elements will worsen. Incineratus tried to maintain the balance on the Elemental Plateau in slaying the corrupted Guardians of the Plateau, while Kalandrios ordered the death of Gordawg. Types ElementalFury.jpg|Fire fury EarthFury.jpg|Earth fury AirFury.jpg|Air fury WaterFury.jpg|Water fury Trivia/Notes *The Throne of the Elements has a keeper of the elements. In Warlords of Draenor, Gar'rok carries the title until his death. *The Cycle of Rebirth is a a part of Furies' life. The impurities are accumulated in the elemental body over time. When enough contamination has taken place, an elemental will become unstable and in some cases volatile. When the Elemental Plateau become unstable, the cycle of rebirth must begin. A part of rebirth is pure, living essence which can be found atop the Elemental Plateau, as well as in the body of an elemental spirit. *Originally the furies were the four elemental spirits at the Throne of the Elements. Warlords of Draenor reveals that all Draenor elementals are furies. Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Creatures Category:Elementals